


Mommy

by Voidsgalaxy



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alien/Human Relationships, Angst, But Familial instead of Romantic, Child Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Impostor Cyan (Among Us), Shapeshifting, Stuttering, it's implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidsgalaxy/pseuds/Voidsgalaxy
Summary: A Normal Day Aboard the Ship for 5 Imposter Child as they talk about their MommiesWell, Somewhat Normal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Mommy

My Name is Gabriel, Mommy says she named me that cause i’m her Oldest Child. I Like my Name.

Mommy isn’t my real Mommy, she just adopted me. I Don’t know who my real Mommy is but i Love the Mommy i have now! I Didn’t like her a lot when I first met her.. But that was before I saw how Kind she is! I Have a Second Mommy too, but I don't see her as Often as my First Mommy who I'm almost always with. Sometimes I have to stay with Second Mommy while First Mommy goes and does something. My Second Mommy is nice too, but she always looks Nervous around me. Maybe it’s because i Dress up as her?

When i can’t be with either of my Mommies i get to stay in a Room with other Children like me. First Mommy won’t let me play with Them, and they all run away if i accidentally get to Close. No One has told me Why..

Sometimes my other Siblings will join me and we can Play Together! I Have 4 Siblings, they’re all Great like Mommy and i love Playing with them. I Don’t get to play with Sela a lot though, they don’t like to be away from Mommy. I Try to play with them whenever I get the Chance to, them and the others are the Only Friends i have.

Mr. Cyan is Helping Mommy take care of me and the Others while she’s Busy Working. I Like Mr. Cyan. I Don’t see him on the Ship a lot but he’s nice to my Mommies. I Miss my Mommy though, her and Sela have been gone for a long time. I Hope they come back soon.

\-----

My Name is Uriel. I’m Older than most of my Other Siblings, but not Gabriel. Gabriel is my Older Sibling. I’m with them right now in the Storage Room while our Mommies are Working. Mr. Cyan is taking care of us until First Mommy gets back. She usually takes care of the Kids on the Ship.

Me, Gabriel, and Raphael are Playing right now. We saw some of the Other Kids doing this earlier, i overhead Mr. Cyan calls it “Tag”. It’s really Fun but i’m never able to Outrun Raphael, they’re too Fast! Gabriel just got tired so we’re sitting down with them, it probably isn’t fun to play Tag with just two People. We would ask the Other Kids to play but we aren’t allowed Near them, and they seem scared of us anyway, i think it’s because we can Shape Shift.

Mr. Cyan had to go away for a moment but he just came back. He’s acting Strange. He told us he had a Surprise for all of us and started leading the Kids out, he took them one by one cause he “didn’t want us to be Hurt or Lost”. We aren’t supposed to leave the Storage room for those reasons exactly! I Tried to tell him this but he just Smiled and Pet me. I Don’t think he understands me..

Gabriel and Raphael told me to relax, they said “Mommy won’t know!” but she could! He’s taking them to the Cafeteria right now, everyone looks really Happy.

Something isn’t right…

\-----

My Name is Raphael. I Don’t know why, but Mommy says it’s because I'm the Middle Child. I Don’t know what that means but it’s Pretty Cool! I Have 2 Older Siblings, Gabriel and Uriel, and 2 Younger Siblings, Sela and Jegudiel! Well Sela isn’t their real name but their Real Name is hard to Say. Mommy made it too Long for us to say! >:(

I’m with Gabriel and Uriel in a room, it has a Bunch of Other Kids who we can’t talk to for some reason. Our Mommies are really Busy right now.

I Overheard Mr. Cyan talking to Mr. Red earlier, Mr. Red said Second Mommy was found in the Medbay on another Ship. Second Mommy mentioned that earlier to First Mommy, but they seemed Sad, Mr. Cyan was Shocked when he first heard about it. I Don’t know why though, Where else would Second Mommy be? I Haven’t Told Gabriel and Uriel yet, We got Distracted Playing Tag. I Always Won cause i’m the Fastest!

Gabriel got tired and we stopped Playing, and Now Mr. Cyan is taking us to the Cafeteria to show us a Surprise! I Can’t wait to see what it is! Uriel is worried about it, but they’re always Worrying, they really need to relax. I Just gave him a Hug while Mr. Cyan took Gabriel, I Hugged them for what felt like a super long time, but it was only until Mr. Cyan took them to see the Surprise.

Mr. Cyan just came back to get me! I Hope the Surprise is a Stuffed Animal like the One Mommy has for us.

\-----

M-my name is Selaphiel.. I-i’m the Second Youngest..

I-i have 3 Older S-siblings, Gabriel, Uriel, a-and Raphael. Jegudiel is Younger th-than me. I H-have 2 Mommies t-too, i’m always w-with my First Mommy. I N-never want to L-leave her! Never Ever! I don’t mean to b-but i always C-cry when she tries to leave m-me.. I Love her so m-much, i-i just don’t want to l-lose her.. I s-see Second Mommy sometimes too. She s-stutters like i do.. First Mommy says we’re r-really similar.

I’m with F-first Mommy right now. W-we’re in a Room on the Ship called E-”Electrical”. Th-there’s a lot of W-wires, I keep w-warning Mommy to be Careful but she just P-pets me and tells me to c-calm down.. I D-don’t want her to get H-hurt.. I-i want to help her, B-but Mommy i’m too L-little..

S-someone just came in! I-it’s.. Mr. Cyan? I-i thought he was w-with the others… A-are my Siblings O-okay?! I tried to ask b-but he didn’t Answer..

W-what’s that Shiny thing?..

\-----

My Name is Jegudial! I’m called that cause I'm the Youngest! I have a Bunch of Older Siblings but I'm not with them Right now. My First Mommy wanted to keep me in that one Room with them while she worked but that Place is Boring and Besides my Siblings everyone is a Meanie! So i Hid in the Room my Second Mommy works in! It’s been a while now though and I'm getting Bored..

I Know! I’ll sneak out and Surprise Mommy and Sela!

I Came out of Hiding and snuck out of the Room really Sneakily, but I don't think I needed to. No One’s around for me to sneak by. Maybe they’re in the Cafeteria? I See others there a lot.

I Went in there and Mr. Cyan was there! The other Kids too! They’re all.. Sleeping? I Don’t know why.. They’re doing it in a Bunch of Red Stuff too, it’s really Sticky and Weird Smelling. Gabriel, Uriel, and Raphael are Asleep too, Raphael fell asleep Hugging Uriel too! Makes me wonder why Mommy says i’m the Cutest One.. Oh, Speaking of Mommy, I Need to go find her!

It was Hard finding Mommy, but I did find her in the Wire Room, Sela was with her too! They were also Sleeping in Red stuff. Is this one of those Tasks the Grown-ups keep talking about? Mommy was Hugging Sela Really Tightly, that can’t be comfortable for sleeping. I tried to wake them up but I couldn't, even after I yelled as loud as i could! Maybe i can find someone to help wake them up-

Oh Hey! It’s Mr. Cyan! He must’ve woken up. He has a Weird Shiny Thing too, It’s kinda Pointy. He’s coming this way, Maybe he knows how to help!

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> This Fic was Based on an RP i did with a Friend where the Imposter Inseminated People and i took care of the Imposter Children they had, Who yes i did intentionally name after 5 of the 7 Archangels (The Reason there's only 5 is because The Imposter was Caught before the Last Two could be Made)
> 
> The Mommies Mentioned in the Story are meant to be the Self Insert Character i had and the White Crewmate, but if you imagined Other Crewmates in their Place that's Fine!


End file.
